


TVD Fic: Surviving Eternity (Katherine, Stefan/Elena)

by Goldy



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 04:51:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldy/pseuds/Goldy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spending eternity trapped with your ex. Set between 2x10 Sacrifice and 2x11 By the Light of the Moon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TVD Fic: Surviving Eternity (Katherine, Stefan/Elena)

**Title** : Surviving Eternity  
 **Characters/Pairings** : Katherine, Stefan, Elena, Stefan/Elena, Katherine/Stefan (sort of)  
 **Summary** : Spending eternity trapped with your ex. Set between 2x10 Sacrifice and 2x11 By the Light of the Moon.  
 **Rating** : PG13  
 **Excerpt** : _True to his word, he had ignored every conversation starter, every move she made to get into his space. Katherine even briefly considered trying to choke him—he couldn’t very well go on ignoring her if she was trying to kill him, could he?_  
 **A/N** : I wrote most of this before 2x11 had aired, buuuut I still think it fits well enough into canon. Plus we ended up getting so few scenes of Katherine and Stefan in By the Light of the Moon anyway. D:

Katherine twirled a piece of hair around her finger. Being locked in a vampire tomb was suddenly a great deal more interesting. Though it hadn’t been _quite_ the outcome she had been anticipating, it would do. Damon wasn’t going to rest until he found a way to get Stefan out, which meant _she_ would get out by extension. And until then....

“Looks like it’s just you and me,” she said with a laugh. “How will we pass the time?”

Stefan ignored her. He was still staring out at the tomb’s entrance—like he expected Elena and Damon to come rushing back at any second.

Katherine rolled her eyes. What had he been expecting? _Protect her_. He might as well have given them his blessing while he was at it.

She cocked her head to the side. Well, at least with his back to her she had a good view of his rear-end.

“Come on, Stefan,” she said, saddling up behind him. She rested her chin on his shoulder. “You can’t ignore me forever.”

His entire body tensed and he shrugged her off. “Watch me.”

He purposely strode around her, heading towards the back of the tomb. “There’s no call for rudeness, Stefan!”

There was no response and Katherine folded her arms over her chest, lips curving up into a smile.

This was going to be fun.

****

“What do you suppose they’re doing?” she said.

Stefan was tracing mindless patterns into the dirt and he deliberately shifted so that his back was to her. True to his word, he had ignored every conversation starter, every move she made to get into his space. Katherine even briefly considered trying to choke him—he couldn’t very well go on ignoring her if she was trying to kill him, could he? And she was still buzzing from all that younger Gilbert blood. She’d bet he’d love that little reminder as well.

“Elena and Damon, I mean,” she said, keeping her voice mild. She hadn’t really wanted to play so low, but she was bored and playing the Elena and Damon card usually guaranteed at least _some_ kind of reaction. “Do you think they’ve even talked about finding a way to get you out?” She glanced towards the opening to the tomb. “I haven’t exactly seen anyone rushing down to save you.”

There was no response.

Katherine sighed and looked down at her nails. It turned out, being stuck with Stefan was just as boring as being stuck in the tomb on her own.

“At least I want to spend time with you, Stefan,” she said with a pout. “Elena can’t even take two minutes to bring you some bunny rabbit.”

“ _Elena_ isn’t going to come anywhere _near_ you.”

His words came out sounding like more of a growl and Katherine smiled. He could pretend to ignore her all he wanted, but they _both_ knew it was only a matter of time before she got under his skin.

She touched his shoulder and he flinched, but didn’t move. She crouched down beside him, leaning over his side. “You forget, Stefan. I would never hurt Elena. She’s my main bargaining chip with Klaus, remember?”

This time he _did_ growl. Pushing himself to his feet, he shoved her away from him and she stumbled once before regaining her footing. Her triumphant eyes found his.

Things were suddenly much more interesting.

“Don’t touch me,” he snapped.

“It must really bother you,” Katherine continued, circling him, “that _Damon_ is the one protecting your girlfriend while you’re trapped down in here. With me.”

“Yes, Katherine,” he said, “it does bother me. Well done. You’ve really cracked the keys of my psyche.”

Well, there was no need to be so glib. She didn’t like always having to result to the Elena card. It was so _obvious_.

She thought for a minute and then it struck her.

“So how’s Lexi doing nowadays?” she said. “I haven’t seen her around in ages. When _was_ the last time you heard from her, Stefan?”

Stefan clenched his jaw. “It’s not going to work, Katherine.”

“What isn’t?”

With a heavy sigh, he sat back down, going back to drawing patterns on the dirt. “You can push all you want. I’m not going to turn on Elena.”

Katherine slammed her hand into the nearest wall, ignoring the pangs of hunger inside of her that said it had already been too long since her last feeding. _Elena_. It was _always_ about Elena.

“You might be stuck down here a long time, Stefan,” she said. “And you had better hope she stays as loyal to you as you are to her.”

***

It wasn’t long before Elena stopped by with a bottle of blood and a backpack stuffed with books and clean clothes.

Katherine was almost happy to see her. Almost. It hadn’t taken long for the hunger to come back, her empty stomach already beginning to cry out in pain. Jeremy Gilbert felt like a distant snack.

She could tell that Stefan was equally as hungry, if not more so, because his protests were as weak as they were ineffectual. “Elena, you shouldn’t be down here. Damon was supposed to—”

“ _Damon_ is not my bodyguard and neither are you,” Elena snapped in reply. “If you really expected me to stay away then you don’t know me at all.”

Stefan slumped a little at her words, but Katherine moved forward, her eyes on the bottle of blood tucked under Elena’s arm. Elena moved back a few steps, clutching the blood closer to her body.

“Girl has a point, Stefan,” said Katherine. “And as long as she stays behind that barrier, I can’t touch her.”

Stefan rubbed his forehead. “That’s... not the point—”

“Look, Stefan, I get it,” said Elena. “You’re worried I might try and do something stupid. But I won’t.” There was a pause and then she said, more gently, “We’re going to find a way to get you out of there, I promise. But until then, I need to know that you’re safe. How can I look after myself if I’m worried about you?”

Stefan’s eyes went all soft and the moron actually reached out towards her before remembering the barrier and drawing his hand back. “I’m sorry. All I want to do is _be_ there... protect you. But I can’t.”

If Katherine hadn’t been so hungry, she might have thrown up. “Great, you’ve both reunited. Now give us the blood, Elena.”

Elena set her jaw, “No.”

“Elena, I’m hungry and I’m cranky and your boy here hasn’t been very nice to me so _give us the blood._ ”

Elena had the gall to look smug. “I said ‘no.’” She unhooked the backpack from her shoulder and dropped it on the ground. “First, you’re going to let Stefan and I talk— _uninterrupted_. Then, and only then, if you’ve been good, will I give you the blood.”

Stefan’s gaze turned proud and a soft smile tugged at his lips. Katherine rolled her eyes and briefly considered turning down Elena’s proposition just to annoy them.

But she really was very hungry. Scowling at both of them, she retreated to the back of the tomb. “Don’t say anything I wouldn’t.”

It didn’t take Katherine very long to realize that what they _did_ talk about was almost mind-numbingly boring. Instead of discussing anything helpful or useful—like how far along Damon was in getting them out of the tomb or how they would destroy the moonstone—Katherine learned Aunt Jenna was banging the history teacher and that Elena was falling behind on her homework.

By the time they drifted into silence, Katherine was falling into a light doze. Had Stefan been this boring as a human? Or was this the result of eating a strict diet of birds and rabbits for the last hundred years? Rousing herself, she stumbled back out towards them, eyes instinctively drawn to the bottle of blood lying at Elena’s feet. She found them with their hands raised, palms hovering just beside the barrier, eyes fastened on each other.

Katherine’s gaze jumped from Stefan to Elena and back again. Neither of them noticed her.

Even starvation did not justify having to watch this.

“Are you _done_?” she finally snapped.

Elena jumped, breaking the moment, and Stefan lowered his hands, clearing his throat. “We were just, ah....”

“I really don’t care, Stefan.” Katherine fixed her gaze on Elena. “Where’s my blood?”

Elena unzipped the backpack, drawing out a second bottle of blood. “They’re both animal blood.”

She sent Stefan such a significant look that Katherine immediately knew something was up, but she only said, “Fine.”

Elena crouched down and then rolled both bottles towards them and through the barrier. Katherine grabbed hers immediately, pulling off the top and drinking greedily. But Stefan hesitated, his eyes still on Elena.

“When will you be back?”

She smiled and shrugged. “The next time I can get around Damon patrol.” She paused. “Thanks for that, by the way.”

“Elena, it’s dangerous—”

“It’s even more dangerous for _you_ ,” she said, eyes sliding to Katherine for a moment, and then back to Stefan. “I need to get you out of there.”

“She’s right, Stefan,” Katherine interrupted, taking another sip from the bottle. She licked her lips. “You—me, trapped together, anything could happen.”

Stefan rolled his eyes and addressed Elena. “Stay safe.”

She nodded. “I will.”

From just outside the tomb came Caroline’s voice, “Elena, it’s almost daylight! Bonnie’s going by your place in less than an hour.”

Elena hesitated for another second, eyes lingering on Stefan. But she only said, “I’ve got to go.” And then the moment passed and she slung the backpack over her shoulders before trudging outside of the cave and into the approaching daylight.

Stefan watched her go in silence while Katherine took a long swig of blood. “Ironic, isn’t it? If these are Elena’s last days alive—and with Klaus after her, they probably are—and you can’t even spend them with her.”

Stefan turned around, resting his chin on top of the bottle of blood and watching her with the kind of gaze that made her uncomfortable. It made her feel like he was seeing right through her—like nothing she said or did could ruffle him.

“Stop,” he said, but he said it so gently. “It’s not anything I haven’t heard before—and frankly, Katherine, it’s starting to sound a bit pathetic.”

“Ouch,” she hissed. “That stings.”

He raised his eyebrows in a show of nonchalance and then deliberately moved past her, fading into the shadows at the back of the tomb. He sat down heavily and brought the bottle of blood to his lips.

“You forget,” she called after him. “I like a good challenge.” She felt a familiar tingle in her spine. It was excitement and adrenaline and instinct—the sort of feeling she got when it came down to her very survival, when it meant sacrificing others to keep herself safe. Her lips quirked and she moved down the tomb after him. “After all, I have you for all of eternity.”


End file.
